


【甘波】鼠疫

by ayaoyao



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao





	【甘波】鼠疫

鼠疫

疫症在一夜之间席卷全城。  
染病者表现出持续的发热与间歇幻觉，他们在白日里昏沉，夜晚则亢奋迷幻。于是这座城市便化身为盛大的疯魔场，吸血鬼在豪宅舞池里夜夜摆宴，贫民窟成了夜行动物的巢穴。没人知道这病是从何而来的，谣传那是阴沟水管里奔走的四足小兽于深夜里无声无息掠过人们的枕边，于是谵妄的病毒便从毫无防备的耳道钻进梦呓着的脑膜里。目前尚无瘟疫致死的直接例证，虽然城中确实增加了不少意外的死亡：对着月亮大笑狂叫的一对兄弟在街头械斗，相互拿佩剑捅穿彼此的胸膛；彻夜饮酒的醉汉看见娇俏女郎自河水里对他微笑，便扑下去拥抱那倩影温柔；又或是在皎月明丽的窗前偷情的恋人，在浪潮冲刷的顶峰因受不住癫狂欢喜而心脏颤抖碎裂。可幸的是，死神猝然光临时他们多半都还在做梦，幻梦里割喉的镰刀也是甜蜜的。  
男人拿湿布拭去男孩因燥热梦魇而沁出的汗水。男人是城里为数不多免于癔病感染的幸存者，或许因为他清醒时也像是迷瞪，也就没有再叫他染上疯病的必要。他钟爱之人是牙尖嘴利的小恶魔，有着猫的傲慢与鼠的机敏。少年人心思活络敏感，交不出自己的心却又想抓住他的，男人不做声地看他耍小孩子手段来了又去，也不厌其烦配合他玩长久的拉锯。而今可算是好了，男人轻抚他额前沾湿服帖的两分碎发。四下废土焦荒无处可去，热病烧灼他，内外交困，这流浪小兽终究得给他捡回来。  
爱与被爱并非单纯的好事情。男人捞起床帐里的纤瘦身躯低头亲吻他，少年回应他的同时总像是要逃离。他就始终如此，怎么也不肯泄露真情、更不会相信男人好言软语的爱意。唯独在这样的昏乱热梦里，孤独无援淹没黑暗中沉浮的心，而人所有的脆弱才会暴露无遗。一无所有的时候才是最适合做爱的时候。  
他现在握住男孩的膝弯叫他抬起腿来，臼齿自大腿根部磨吮汗渍津液浸透的肌肤。被搅乱了迷梦的少年自鼻尖溢出不满的哼声，因发热而肿胀的下身不自觉地蹭向他熟悉的体温。男人安抚地揉搓那叫他焦灼的病源，直到那边软下来化成一滩温热黏连，男人才又向后探到只有他熟知的野径荒园。  
这会儿月亮升到至高点，潮汐引力掀起新一波疯魔病症。男孩迷糊呻吟着低叫，白浊热流不听使唤地泄出来。在万物凝滞时间静止的快意里他扒着男人肌肉紧实的肩头轻咬他，而后软下腰肢躺倒，蜷曲双腿颤抖着叹息。他近来愈发消瘦，嶙峋肋骨要从皮下刺穿出鞘。男人抱他不比抱一只溺水猫咪更费劲，少年虚浮手臂挂在他脖子上，又不甘心似的想要推他离开。  
“这样下去可要怎么办才好。”他半垂着眼皮低问，鼻腔呼出的气也是烫的。  
而男人只管连绵黏腻吻他，把唇瓣印在男孩卷起死皮的滚热唇上。他盼望着、但愿这瘟疫再不会好转，滂沱大雨浇淋满城浮尸，而他们就永远相爱。

 

END


End file.
